


Regina “OCD” Mills

by NMartin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Regina refuses to take the pills to battle her obsessive–compulsive disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina “OCD” Mills

**Author's Note:**

> I do not want to disrespect anyone who suffers from this kind of mental illness, I know it is a delicate subject. Emma's behavior is problematic, and I am fully aware of it as a person who has lived with an OCD patient (my mother).  
> I just want to say this is just a small fic I was prompted for and that was written quickly at like 4 in the morning, so honestly it's not one of my best works and it definitely not reflects this condition as it should.

“Oh wow, Regina, are you okay?”

The mayor had spent the last three hours in her office, leaving the Charming family in the outside with Henry. After excusing herself and getting locked in it, she finally had walked out. With messy hair and eyeglasses hanging from the tip of her nose, she looked exhausted. Emma couldn’t believe what she saw.

“Regina, what’s wrong?”

The mayor sighed and shrugged, then looked at the wall. "That frame is not straight." she muttered, walking towards the painting of birds and then moving it. "This is better." She looked absentminded, eyes set on the painting before she turned to stare at the Charmings. "I fixed things with Ursula, she'll be safe, away from Storybrooke."

"Thank god." Mary Margaret sighed in relief, glad that the sea witch was away from them again. One less thing to worry about, she thought, looking at David and then to their daughter. "We should go, check on Neal... Henry, come with us, we'll get some ice cream."

"Mom, are you coming with us?" the young boy asked the blonde, who shook her head slightly and then smiled.

"No, kiddo. Mom and I have to talk about how to find the author." she stood up and then looked at Regina. The other woman nodded and hugged Henry.

"Behave." she told before watching him roll his eyes and turn around, following his grandparents outside. She sighed and walked back into the office.

Door locking behind them, soon the Savior spoke. "Tell me you did not forget to take your pills this morning."

"Emma, I had no time, and I am not that bad today." she told, letting out another sigh and sitting behind the desk.

"You sure?" Emma raise a brow, going to scatter the woman's pens on the desk. A hateful gaze suddenly filled the mayor's eyes, brown hues staring at the Savior before moving to the mess on her desk. Hand starting to shake, nervous fingertips against the wood. "Aren't you going to clean that mess, Regina?"

"Do you know how much I hate you?" the other snapped, running to collect the office tools.

"No you don't, you love me." the savior smiled and then walked around the desk to open a drawer. Taking a small pill container, she checked the Sunday, noticing that there was still a white and blue one in it. “Knew it.” she muttered, walking to take a small bottle of water and then handing it to Regina. “Take them.”

“No, I’m fine. I’m not… mentally ill.”

“Yes you are. Do you need me to destroy the whole office so you feel forced to tidy it again or will you believe what the doctor said?”

“I don’t need you to save me.”

“I’m not saving you. I’m helping you, I’m showing you my support. So you better take these pills, or the savior is spending the night at her parents’ apartment.” The mayor rolled her eyes and sighed, going to take the pills and quickly swallowing them. “Now, dinner at Granny’s is okay for you?”

“Yes. But no grilled cheese for me, Miss Swan. I eat like the adult I am.”


End file.
